


嵐ヶ丘

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	嵐ヶ丘

拜·兹姆冲进门的时候，暗之战士早已经不见踪影。

正对房门的窗户大敞着，一旁的床上，缩在角落里的男孩正发出撕心裂肺的哭声。正是这尖锐更甚风雨的哭声引得拜·兹姆冲上楼来，可他现在已经顾不上这些了。透过敞开的窗子，风雨正肆无忌惮地往屋里猛灌，拜·兹姆不得不伸出一只胳膊护住脸，快步向窗前跑去。他吃力地合上窗，却发现窗台的插销已经断开，再也嵌不回去了。无奈之下，拜·兹姆只得从口袋里掏出备用的铁丝，费了一番功夫才把窗户固定了下来。

——管他是暗之战士还是拯救世界的英雄，之后的修理费可一分钱都不能少。

拜·兹姆没好气地想，忍不住埋怨起那位不在场的英雄来。

事情要从刚入夜的时候说起。

自从大升降机恢复运作，拜·兹姆的酒馆也越发热闹了起来，甚至下面村子也会有人专程跑来这里喝上个通宵。可今天却看起来不会有什么生意，毕竟外面的雨越下越大，丝毫没有歇停的迹象。正当拜·兹姆打算提前打烊早些休息时，那位暗之战士却拎着这淋得像鸡仔儿一样的孩子闯进了他的店里。

按照暗之战士的说法，他是在去图姆拉村的途中遇到这孩子的。这位工匠村的少年在回村的路上遇到了魔物，慌乱逃跑下迷了路，又被大雨淋了个透湿。现在天已经完全黑透，把这孩子留在野外肯定凶多吉少。不得已，暗之战士只能把他带来友好村，请拜·兹姆留这孩子暂过一夜。

“那你也会留下来吧？”

拜·兹姆笑着问道，毕竟他绝不做亏本的买卖，哪怕对面是那位英雄也不能例外。在听到了想要的答复后，拜·兹姆这才点头答应了下来。他笑着对那位英雄挤了挤眼，说道：

“你放心，二楼一直给你留着房间。”

面对猫秘男人隐晦的挑逗，暗之战士只是沉默地点了点头，然后把那孩子塞进了拜·兹姆的怀里。拜·兹姆并不在意对方冷淡的态度，倒不如说，这不同于床上时的落差感反而更叫他心生喜爱。

“那我先带这小家伙去收拾一下，”不过在经过男人身侧的时候，拜·兹姆还是忍不住用尾巴在男人的手甲上蹭了蹭，压低声音对他说道:

“等你晚上来我房间。”

可现在呢，窗子坏了，暗之战士没了。拜·兹姆空等一遭不说，屋子里的东西还被淋了个乱七八糟。他按捺住脾气坐到床上，瞥了一眼还在抽泣的孩子，尽量用温和的声音问道：

“怎么回事，暗之战士人呢？”

少年哆嗦着抬起头，用他哭红了的眼睛看向拜·兹姆。可能是已经哭累了，又或许察觉自己闯了大祸，他没再继续流泪，支支吾吾地开口说道：

“我、我做了个噩梦……那个幽灵，他和大哥哥长得一模一样，站在在窗子外面，一遍遍拍着窗户。他说他找不到回去的地方，说他想要进来。我吓得不行……正好大哥哥叫醒了我，我、我实在是太害怕了，就把梦里看到的全和他说了。大哥哥他听完就就冲到窗子那里，我也不知道怎么回事，他朝外面看了一眼就冲出去了……”

拜·兹姆只觉得头疼。少年的话没头没尾，他根本没法把“做了噩梦”、“看到幽灵”与“暗之战士冲出去”这几件事联系起来。他只得耐着性子追问：

“什么幽灵？”

“就是你说的那个幽灵……那个光之战士的故事。”

拜·兹姆似乎明白了什么。

没错，在带这孩子更换衣物的时候，拜·兹姆确实讲了个故事。但这也是因为这小鬼看起来还没有打消冒雨偷溜回去的念头，为了不让他做出蠢事，拜·兹姆才想办法吓唬他道：

“你知道吗，每到这样暴雨的夜晚，这附近都会有幽灵出没哦。”

——那是在珂露西亚岛流传已久的传说。大升降机下方的落影崖，正是发现大罪人光之战士们尸首的地方。众所周知，光之战士一共有五个人。可在少数口耳相传的故事中，被埋葬的光之战士其实只有四人。尤其是几年前，那光之战士们化作食罪灵“四德”重现人间，却独独少了故事里的提及那一位，便给这传说更增加了几分可信性。

那也是个风雨交加的夜晚。彼时光之泛滥的影响还没有遍布世界，夜晚仍旧保有黑暗的色彩。而那个晚上，附近村子的人们都听到了野外阿马罗凄惨的悲鸣，久久不绝于耳，直听得人浑身发抖。造船厂有胆大的工人冒着雨跑了出去，想要探个究竟。却看到荒野里的那个骇人身影——那人拖着巨大的斧子，手里死死攥着一颗红得滴血的石头，正失魂落魄地朝着海岸走去。那工人被眼前的光景吓破了胆，既不敢上前又不敢回头，只得怔怔待在原地看着。据他所说，不久海边浮起一个白色的影子，那拖着斧子的人也不见了踪影。第二天，人们就在落影崖的灯塔那里发现了光之战士们的尸体。可唯独他们当中擅使斧子的那位战士的尸体，却一直没有被人找到。即便光之战士的拥护者后来为他们建了坟墓，那当中也有一座墓碑下面其实空空如也。

“不得安葬的灵魂是无法安息的。因此每到下雨的夜晚，落影崖附近会有满身是血的幽灵在游荡徘徊哦，偷跑出去的小孩，保不准会被他抓了去呐！”

讲到最后，拜·兹姆还狠狠加油添醋了一番。当时那孩子被吓得脸色发白，拜·兹姆还为自己活灵活现的描述深感得意。可现在他只想割了自己这猫舌头，没事讲这些逗弄小孩儿做什么呢。

他拉过还在发抖的少年，慢慢抚摸他的背，劝他不用那么害怕。同时一阵疑虑涌上了他的心头，那故事吓唬吓唬小孩子也就罢了，总不至于吓得暗之战士夺窗而逃？更何况拜·兹姆并没有和他提过有关幽灵的只言片语。

拜·兹姆又想起那被生生拗断的窗子插销。英雄他当时到底看到了什么？不过是孩童荒唐的梦话，怎能让那位暗之战士失态到如此地步、以至于孤身冲进这大雨滂沱的黑夜之中？

——莫非他真的看到了幽灵？

如果那故事是真的，拜·兹姆想，在这样暴雨的荒野中，真有那么一个满身是血、寻求着安息之所的灵魂游荡徘徊的话，那得是多么恐怖而又凄惨的光景啊。

拜·兹姆很快放弃了他那些愚蠢的猜测，他抱起男孩，带他去楼下自己的房间。毕竟让这孩子继续待在这里也太过残忍了。

待那可怜的男孩终于含着眼泪睡去，拜·兹姆便轻手轻脚地离开了。在确认了暗之战士仍然没有回来之后，猫秘族的青年返回吧台倒了一杯酒，独自坐着喝了起来。

疑问与担忧充斥着他的心脏，他决定在这里等那位英雄回来。

可事与愿违，平日习惯了通宵忙碌的他，却感觉眼皮越发沉重。窗外的风雨丝毫没有停歇的意思，狂风携卷着树叶，时不时拍打在窗上，枯燥的声响反而加重了拜·兹姆的困倦。一阵风在这门窗紧闭的室内穿过，吹灭了他手旁的蜡烛，夺走了这屋内最后的一点光芒。拜·兹姆终于抵挡不住突如其来的睡意，他闭上眼，转瞬间投入了暗色的梦乡。

******

拜·兹姆做了一个很奇怪的梦。

在梦里，他被某种看不见的力量所引导，活像是患了梦游症的病人。他慢吞吞地走上楼梯，打开那扇被他关紧的房门。房间里很暗，唯有角落里点着一盏灯。可光芒太过微弱，根本无法将屋内完全照亮。拜·兹姆动作僵硬地拿起那盏灯，拨开灯芯，一丝金色的光线向前方照去。在那束微光的帮助下，他察觉到了床上的那两个人影。

那是重叠在一起的、一黑一白的两个影子。黑色的那个仰面躺着，而白色的那个则跪坐在他的腿间。即便没有靠近，光听那掩埋在风雨声中的低沉喘息，与床板咯吱作响的声音，拜·兹姆也瞬间明白了他们正在做什么。

不过看那白衣人的动作，与其说是做爱，他更像是执行某种仪式、又或是祭司在检查献神的祭品。毕竟他一身白袍丝毫不乱，就连抓着对方大腿的手，也被纯黑的手套紧紧包裹着。唯一暴露在空气中的，恐怕只有他兜帽下的那张脸，以及正与身下那人交合的性器而已。而他下面的那位却几乎全裸，只可惜阴影遮盖住他大半的身子，令人无法将那美好的肉体看个真切。拜·兹姆看到他的手正紧紧攥着床单，仿佛除了那个被抽插的部位以外，他并不想与俯视自己的男人有更多的接触。他看起来并不享受，可拜·兹姆又感觉不到他有丝毫反抗白衣人的意思。

拜·兹姆走到床边，手中的灯火撕开了最后一层阴影的遮蔽，他终于看清了那两个人的脸。

肯定是那小男孩愚蠢的梦话影响了自己，拜·兹姆模模糊糊地想。他又回忆起那孩子带着哭腔的声音、抹着眼泪的小手，和他细声细气地嘟囔重复的那句——“幽灵变成了暗之战士的样子。”

那孩子没有撒谎。他面前的这两个人确实长着同一张面孔，都是那位带来黑夜的英雄的模样。奇怪的是，明明长相一模一样，拜·兹姆却固执地觉得，被困在下面的才是那位暗之战士。比起白衣人那宛如玻璃珠一样毫无神采的眼睛，燃烧着蓝色火焰的这双眼睛才是拜·兹姆所熟悉的颜色。他正死死盯着身上的人，好像只要一直看下去就能从对方冰冷的脸上挖出什么似的，仿佛溺水的人在浊流找寻并不存在的树枝。

白衣人很快就结束了他机械式的抽插，而暗之战士只是面无表情地抬了抬腰，任由男人从他体内退了出去。拜·兹姆几乎感到了一丝同情，又燃起了几分恼怒。方才一直操纵着他身体的不适感也因这份恼怒而消退掉了一些。拜·兹姆很清楚这位英雄在床上是多么可人的一个尤物，可他却偏却在这忍受白衣人这般无趣的折磨，既得不到快乐，也感受不到痛苦。

就好像明明眼前摊开了丰盛的美食，但享用的那个人却不得其法，还非得逼自己亲眼看他糟蹋一样。这光景实在是让拜·兹姆难受得要命，可他却发现自己根本没法再靠近一步，只能像个傻子一样杵在床边。

糟糕的不止是这些，只见那白衣人带着几分傲慢抬起下巴，伸手摘掉了他黑色的手套丢到一边，看着身下的人说道：

“我应该说过，我这么做不是因为憎恨、又或是想要报复，”

他伸出手，覆上那攥紧床单的手背，轻而易举地解开了英雄防备的拳头。拜·兹姆恍然大悟，发觉自己大错特错。英雄之所以不愿意触碰这个男人，绝非是出于厌恶或排斥，而是因为他完全无法拒绝。

白衣的人笑着，将那已经被抠出血的指尖引导向自己的胸口，任由手指在纯白的外衣上落下黑红的痕迹。

“——而是出于怜悯。”

他这么说道，两只重叠的手在心脏的位置停了下来。

有一瞬间，拜·兹姆甚至怀疑时间是否凝固了，而他是唯一被排除在外的异端。长久的寂静在屋内蔓延，但拜·兹姆又觉得自己听到了某种无声的嘶吼，原本一直桎梏着英雄的某种东西似乎也在那一刻碎开了。

像是印证了他的臆测，暗之战士一把揪住白衣人的前襟，用力将他扯到了自己胸膛上。因他这突如其来的动作，白衣人的兜帽滑落了到了肩上，露出了一直被遮蔽的棕色短发。

他趴在英雄的胸前，像是在品味这世上最为滑稽的光景般，几乎是一个字一个字地笑出声来。那笑声好似被磨得锋利的刀子，光是听着就让拜·兹姆头皮发麻，逼得他几乎要发狂。可英雄却完全不在意，他捧起白衣人的脸，仰起头将那还未止住笑声的唇含入口中，连同那瘆人的笑声也一起吞下。

那亲吻的样子简直就像是野兽。他咬他的嘴唇，吸吮他的舌头，只要对方不要再说出半个字。

而那白衣人，那一直面带嘲弄的白衣人，拜·兹姆第一次在他脸上看到了不一样的神色。那蓝色玻璃珠般没有神采的眼睛，突然被点亮了不一样的颜色。拜·兹姆甚至能看到他那难以察觉的慌张，就好像他丧失了对身体的控制。就好像那个毫无抵抗地被人反压到身下，又主动伸手绕上了对方的脖子的人，并不是他自己一般。

拜·兹姆像是着了魔似的，根本无法移开视线。而那两个人也好像根本不在意他这贸然闯入的客人，他们甚至没人抽空看向拜·兹姆一眼。这景象让拜·兹姆想起隐藏在树叶间交尾的蝴蝶。它们背对着彼此，尾部却紧紧黏合在一起，仿佛只要没有人贸然打断，就会一直这样交合直至永远。

拜·兹姆的记忆在这里就断开了。

但是梦境却没有结束，他又梦到了完全不一样的景色。

这一次，他看到了过去。

那是他第一次见到那位冒险者时的事情。

梦里他倚在破旧的吧台上，垂着耳朵，偷偷打量着眼前初来乍到的外乡人。男人有些疲倦地握着酒杯，正出神的看着身侧的椅子。好像在思考什么，又好像什么都没有在想。

这就是那个启动了大升降机的冒险者吗。拜·兹姆心想，他的心蠢蠢欲动，就连尾巴也不安分地扭了起来。

那时即将入夜，虽然光之泛滥下的天空一直闪耀，但此时的光总比其他时段要柔和一些。透过窗户，日光在男人身上勾勒出一圈漂亮的暖色光晕，衬托得他的眼神格外的温柔。——尽管他注视的那张椅子上根本没有人。

他点了两杯酒。但店里就只有他和拜·兹姆两个人。拜·兹姆暗自揣摩，感觉那是某种暗示，又或者是某种隐晦的邀请。而猫秘族的男人不会错过这样绝佳的机会，他冒失而又直率地说出了自己的请求，并相信对方不可能会拒绝他。

可男人听完，只是有些惊讶地睁大了他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，然后笑了出来。带着一丝柔和的困惑，他又看了看眼身旁空无一人的座位。随后无奈地耸了耸肩，转头看向拜·兹姆，微笑着说道：

——“抱歉。可是我已经有伴了。”

这明明只是过去景象的重演。

但是没来由的，拜·兹姆感到了一阵难以言说的酸楚。

他忍不住为梦中的这个人落下泪来。

******

然后他醒了过来。

经过一夜的风雨，照进屋内的光线格外的明亮清澈。

拜·兹姆有些迷糊地摇了摇头，他明明应该守在楼下，为什么又在这二楼的房间里睡了过去？

他好像梦到了什么，但此刻他一点也记不起来了。

但是这并不重要，毕竟暴风雨的夜晚，人总是会做一些奇怪的梦的。

他走下楼去，看到破旧的吧台旁，他所等待的男人就坐在那里。他端着酒杯，正静静看着身侧的椅子。

——明明那里并没有任何人。


End file.
